Tasteful Wishes
by i heart kellan
Summary: Theresa LopezFitzgerald has always loved Ethan Crane ever since she was a little girl when she would see her mother at the Crane Mansion working. Theresa had even told Ethan how she felt towards him but he had just laughed at her, thinking she thought h
1. Returning Home!

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has always loved Ethan Crane ever since she was a little girl when she would see her mother at the Crane Mansion working. Theresa had even told Ethan how she felt towards him but he had just laughed at her, thinking she thought he was someone else. After avoiding him all summer, Theresa left to New Mexico to begin her studies on the fashion industry. Ethan had moved on with his life. The night before his wedding to Gwen Hotchkiss, he found her in an intimate position with his brother, Nicholas "Foxworth" Crane, which everyone called Fox. It's been years later. What happens when Ethan & Theresa see each other again after Theresa's return to Harmony?

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Looking around, Theresa smiled as she stepped into the Book Café. Things were still the same before she went to Mexico to go to college for fashion designing. It had always been her dream to be a big, top-selling fashion designer, and she just hoped that she would be able to make her dreams come true now that she was back in Harmony, New England. She was really excited to be back, especially since she had seen Ethan a few hours ago. Even though she couldn't stand the man, he had only become even more attractive to her.

Smiling, she smoothed out her blue jeans, and fixed her top. She was so glad to be back in Harmony, the place where she had grew up as a child into the woman she is to this day. After ordering a blue berry muffin, a mug of hot chocolate, Theresa walked to the back, sliding into an empty blood, thinking about what to do next.

"Is anyone sitting here?" replied a man's voice, holding a cup of coffee and a sandwich, which was wrapped in foil.

All Theresa did was scoot her things away from across the table, setting her books and newspaper beside her hot chocolate, and then opening the newspaper to the classified side to look for a temporary job right now.

Finally, the man lifted his head after eliminating his coat and sunglasses, he got a closer at the woman, and he smiled when he watched her dark, brown eyes scan the classified side of the newspaper. He had seen her before or maybe he knew her. Someone as beautiful as her definitely shouldn't be here… alone like she was.

"You're looking for a job or something?" He asked with a smile.

Theresa laughed a little harshly, still not looking at the man. "Duh, I have a newspaper in my hand. What else could I possibly doing… looking through the classified ads. Now, if you don't mind, I am busy right now."

He grinned as he looked at her with a smirk. This woman had spunk and he liked it… a lot. Usually, women were all over him when they would find out who he was.

"Oh, come on. I can't be that bad, can I?" He asked, taking a bite of his egg and bacon sandwich, setting it down while he opened up the newspaper to the obituaries section.

Theresa lifted her head with a glare and her eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. Here she was… sitting at a booth in the Book Café. What the hell did HE want with her? When she had told him how she felt, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had been so mortified.

"What are you doing here, Ethan?" Theresa asked, glaring at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean? You said I could sit here," Ethan remarked with a crooked smile on his face. "I knew you couldn't resist me after all this time of not seeing each other for six years, Theresa."

Theresa rolled her eyes, closing her newspaper. "You can stay here, Ethan Crane, but I'd rather go home where you're not welcomed."

Ethan smirked, grabbing her hand, and chuckled when she snatched it away. "Aw, come on, Theresa. I know I still get you nervous, don't I?"

Theresa stood up to her feet and she glared at him. "You're such an ass, Ethan."

Ethan stood up, grabbing his sandwich and his coffee, and looked at her. "But from what I remembered, Theresa, you have feelings for me, Resa. I don't blame you. I mean, I know I am attractive, and---"

"My goodness… who the hell are you?" Theresa asked, walking out of the Book Café, thinking he was so full of himself.

Ethan chuckled as he watched her walk away from the café and he licked his bottom lip. Now… if people could see what he was really like, things would definitely start to get interesting. Theresa had become even more beautiful than from what he remembered. Then again, years had passed since he had seen her.

"Ethan, what were you doing to that poor girl?"

Ethan turned his head to see his ex fiancé, shaking his head in disbelief to see Gwen clutching onto his brother's arm. In all honesty, the two were perfect for each other, and he couldn't be happier from them.

"It's not my fault," Ethan laughed, sitting back in his sit where he had been sitting, and watched Fox help Gwen sit down before he took a seat next to her, grabbing her hand under the table.

Fox gave his brother a look. "Ethan, that was Theresa, wasn't it?"

Ethan just nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah and she still loves me just like she told me years ago."

"Can someone tell me why I dated you?" Gwen asked with a grin, licking across her bottom lip. "You are going to push her away if you keep this up, Ethan, and you know it."

"No… I know Theresa better than anyone," Ethan said with satisfaction in his voice, laughing softly. "I have to admit she's even more beautiful than six years ago."

Fox chuckled slightly, giving Gwen's hand a light squeeze. "That she is, Ethan, but are you after one thing when it comes to Theresa now that you have seen her?"

Ethan raised an eyebrow, holding his hands up in defense. "Whoa! Now, I know I may be different and all, but I am not a type of guy to just have sex with a woman like you used to be." Ethan turned to Gwen, sneering at her. "I am still shocked that you went after a guy like my brother, especially with his history when it comes to women."

Fox laughed softly, kissing Gwen's temple. "You're just jealous."

Gwen knew what was about to happen. "Boys, not today. I am not in the mood to listen to you two fighting again."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

It had been a couple of days since Theresa had seen Ethan Crane at the Book Café. He was different, though, and in a way, she kind of liked this new Ethan. It was a major turn on. As she began to feel her cheeks flush to thinking about Ethan, Theresa let out a deep sigh, remembering that night that she had told Ethan, and then, she just had the nerve to just kiss him. She remembered how he pushed her away. Wiping away the tears away from her eyes, Theresa ran her hands over her face, hoping to get rid of them.

Theresa had always promised herself that she would never ever cry over a guy, but here she was, crying over the guy she had loved for years. She hated that she had let things get way out of control and she leaned her head back against the wall of the kitchen, waiting for her mother to come home. She knew she wouldn't be home for another hour since the refrigerator was wiped out of contents.

"Theresa?" Luis frowned, noticing his sister crying, and he walked over to her, handing her a tissue from the tissue box on the table. "What's got you like this or should I ask who has got you like this?"

Theresa sighed, moving away from her brother, and then taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I never thought he could get me like this after being gone for six years, Luis."

Luis raised an eyebrow, licking across his lower lip. What guy had his sister like this? Whoever it was, he was going to make them pay.

"He? Who did this, Theresa?" Luis asked, pulling out the chair beside her, and then pulling it out in front of her, sitting down in it with a sigh leaving his lips.

"Ethan, Luis. After six years of being away from Harmony, I thought I could never feel the way I do for him, but I do, Luis. The way he is now… it's different, but I like it, and I like it a lot," Theresa blushed, realizing what she just said to her brother. "Oh gee, I'm sorry."

Luis couldn't hide the grin from his face, giving his sister's cheek a gentle stroke. "R-Really Theresa? You actually like his cockiness? I can't stand it."

"Well, that's you, and you're so serious all the damn time, anyway," Theresa blushed, wiping the tears from her eyes with another tissue. "I don't know what it is about him but he gets me so flustered like he had done years ago."

Luis chuckled slightly, taking Theresa's hands in his, and giving them a firm squeeze. "I think you are the only woman or even anyone to like that about him, little sis."

Theresa raised an eyebrow at him. "I am?"

Luis removed his hands away and out of her grasp, simply nodding his head in his sister's directions. "Oh yeah, it drives everyone crazy, Theresa, especially his family. Hell, it even drives Alistair Crane crazy, which in a way, it's really good."

Theresa was about to say something when Theresa saw her mother come into the kitchen with grocery bags, but the sight behind her mother made her mouth drop. Luis turned his head, smirking when he saw Ethan behind his mother, holding the plastic bags filled with food in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Theresa asked with a glare, crossing her arms over her chest, shocked that he was even here at all. "You're not wanted here, Ethan."

"Mija, that's no way to speak to our guest," Pilar stated, giving Luis a knowing look. "Ethan's staying for dinner."

Theresa's eyes nearly popped out and Luis chuckled. He gave his sister's shoulder a little squeeze.

"It'll be all right. Paloma, Miguel, and Antonio will beat him up, and if that doesn't work, Fancy, Kay, and Noah will save you," Luis whispered in his sister's ear, leading her out into the living room. "Besides, isn't it a good thing that he is here tonight?"

Theresa simply rolled her eyes, plopping down on the couch, taking a deep breath. "I really hate that he is here. Here I am… trying to get on with my life, but he's here. I don't even understand why he is here."

Luis laughed, sitting beside his sister. "I don't think you mind it so much, and besides, he could be here for mama's cooking, Theresa. He always did enjoy her food, especially her Spanish rice."

Theresa crossed her arms over her chest. "I just want this to be over and then crawl into bed."

"With Ethan right beside you, right?" Luis asked, teasing his sister.

"Oh my God, Luis! Who are you?" Theresa asked, turning to look at her brother.

"I've just hacked into your brain, that's all."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

After dinner, Theresa watched her family and friends go out back, and she sighed as she walked to the sink, beginning to wash the dishes. Surprisingly, the dinner hadn't been too bad, except for when Ethan would touch her thigh, and she had almost slapped him, especially with her mother sitting beside her.

"Missed me, didn't you?" Ethan chuckled, sliding his body behind her, sliding the plate from her fingers, into the rack where she had been putting the clean dishes for the last five minutes.

As Ethan began to help her, Theresa was speechless, and she didn't know what to say or do.

"Cat got your tongue, Reesie?" Ethan asked, remembering that was a name he would call her when they were alone.

When she heard him call her Reesie, tears sprung to her eyes, and she slithered out from him, glaring at him. Happy memories had filled her heart when she heard that name, remembering all the times they would sneak out of the house together, or when they'd go to parties or concerts, or even the time they would go to the pier together while eating their cookie dough ice cream.

"Ethan, you shouldn't be here," Theresa said, forestalling her eyes away from him. "It was bad enough for you to come to dinner, but now…" Theresa stopped herself before she continued with that thought. "You need to leave."

Ethan looked at Theresa with a raised eyebrow. He then saw the tears in her eyes and he frowned. So many emotions and memories began to flood his eyes when he saw the tears in her brown eyes. He remembered the happy, sad, and the devastated tears he would watch fall down her cheeks, and now was no better.

"Theresa, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Ethan asked, taking a step forward, but he watched her take a step backwards. "Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?"

Hearing all the questions leaving his lips, Theresa didn't know what to say or even do at this very moment. "Nothing's the matter, Ethan, and I'm fine. I just… got a bug in my eye, and---"

"No! Why are you trying to hide whatever is bothering you around me, Theresa?" Ethan asked, raising his voice, and then watching her shrink due to the raise in his voice. "I'm sorry, Theresa. I didn't mean to yell at you, but you're hiding something from, and you're not telling me what that is."

"It doesn't matter what it is," Theresa said as she walked outside to join her friends and family.

Just being alone with Ethan, it was driving her insane, and she felt if she was alone with Ethan a second more, she was going to go crazy. As she took a seat next to Fancy, she joined in on the conversation when she watched Ethan come outside.

"Theresa?" Luis whispered to her. "Are you okay? Everything go okay in there with Ethan?"

All Theresa did was shrug her shoulders and a sigh was left from her lips.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

After losing his case in a very long time because he was worked up about Theresa, Ethan let out a deep breath as he walked into The Blue Note, hoping that he would see Theresa, or just maybe see her. Taking a seat at the bar, Ethan ordered a beer.

"Ethan, you all right man?" Chad asked as he sat down to him while Whitney took a seat next to him as Chad ordered a beer and Whitney ordered a bottle of water.

"Do I look all right?" Ethan snapped, glaring at him.

"Whoa, what did I do to you?" Chad asked, setting his beer bottle down on the counter top. "What's going on with you?"

"Theresa is back in town," Ethan said with a sigh leaving his lips. "And she hates me more than ever."

Whitney's eyes popped out. "Theresa's back and I am just finding this out now?"

Chad chuckled, stroking his wife's cheek, and then setting his hand down on her pregnant belly, rubbing it gently.

"Don't worry. I am sure there is a reason she hasn't come to see you, yet, sweetheart. Besides, wait until she sees you being pregnant."

Ethan smiled slightly and he looked towards the entrance of the club. His eyes landed on Theresa, looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a black skirt, a dark blue dressy, blouse, and a pair of black heels. She had a dab of makeup, remembering all the times she complained about women complaining about wearing heavy makeup.

"There she is," Ethan said, pointing to where Theresa was.

"I'm going to go ahead and greet her," Whitney remarked, waddling over to where Theresa was.

"Oh my goodness… Whitney, you're… you're…"

"Fat, I know," Whitney said with a smile, hugging her lightly. "This little guy here is due any day now, though."

"No, you're not fat, Whit," Theresa said, giving Whitney a little spin, leading her back to the bar where she had seen her with Ethan and Chad. "To be honest, you look great. What's his name going to be?"

As they got back to the bar, Theresa took a seat next to Whitney, ignoring Ethan's glances.

"We're going to call him Terrance Theodore Harris."

"Aw, that's so cute. I can't wait to have a kid," Theresa said with a smile, ordering a light beer, and turned to look at her best friend. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you when I arrived. I wanted to look bangin' when I came to see you, Whitney. I hope you understand?"

"I think that you would be a wonderful mother, Resa. Oh and I bet your husband would be the luckiest man alive as well," Whitney said with a grin on her face, rubbing her hard belly where her son was kicking against her womb.

Theresa smiled and she looked at Ethan in the corner of her eye, sliding her hand around the beer bottle, taking a swig of it with a giggle leaving her lips.

"I can't be thinking that way when I am still single, Whit. First, I get a man, and then I can think of babies and being married, girl."

Theresa then looked around the club as a nice jazz song came on, noticing the new girl singing in the spotlight. Now, she remembered a time when both Whitney and her had both wanted to become singers. Whitney was accomplishing her childhood dream where Theresa was focusing on her second, childhood dream. To be honest, she wouldn't mind going down that road all over again.

Hearing Ethan's voice when some girl was hitting on him, she watched him with intensity in her eyes, and for some odd reason, Theresa was beginning to feel jealous all over again. It wasn't like he could ever feel anything more for her than a friendship relationship, anyway.

Turning to Whitney and Chad, Theresa looked at them as a smile peered across her lips. "Hey Whit, if you don't mind, but can I snag your husband here for a dance?"

Whitney giggled, nodding her head to them.

"Are you sure, babe?" Chad asked, placing his hand on her belly, rubbing it gently.

"Please go… you really don't want to bother your pregnant, hormonal wife now," Whitney told him as she pushed away his hand that was on her belly.

Chuckling, he slid off of the stood, and offered his hand to Theresa, bowing to her, being playful. "Mi'lady?"

Ethan watched Theresa and Chad walk away to the dance floor as the brunette with the busty chest kept on touching him. Rolling his eyes again, Ethan pushed her hand away from his thigh. Women only hit on him because of his name and because of how attractive he was and what he did for a living. If Theresa wanted to dance, why didn't she ask him to dance?

Whitney looked over at Ethan and grinned. He was definitely jealous.

"Ethan, if you really want to dance with Theresa, you should go ask her to dance," Whitney commented, ignoring the glares that the brunette was giving to him.

The brunette stepped forward, placing her hands on her hips. "He wouldn't want to dance with her when he's got me, you… fat cow!"

"Excuse me? What's your name?"

"Not that you deserve my name but it's Candy."

"Candy?" Whitney scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "That's really nice. Was your mother drunk while having you?"

Ethan saw the fire in Candy's blue eyes and he pushed her away. "I think it would be best if you would leave. Like I told you when you hit on me the other night, I'm not interested in you. In fact, I am interested in someone else."

"You're interested in HER?" Candy asked, pointing to Theresa on the dance floor with Chad, which looked like the two were in a deep conversation.

Ethan rolled his eyes at the woman. "Just go."

Watching the 'hooker' walk away, Whitney grinned to herself, looking over to where her husband and her best friend were dancing. She knew that Theresa was pouring her heart out to Chad about her feelings for Ethan. She knew that after all these years, even with Ethan's cocky attitude, she was still madly and deeply in love with Ethan Crane.

"Why are you still sitting here for Ethan?" Whitney asked with a roll of her eyes. "It still amazes me that you have women beckoning at your feet all the time."

"Well, look at---"

"Don't even say it. What about you makes you so damn special, Ethan? You're not _that_ attractive, Ethan. You are the most cockiest, stubbornness, and juvenile man I have ever met," Whitney said, watching the bartender, Andy, throw her bottle of water away before handing her another one.

"I'm successful, handsome, and I am the type of guy women bring home---" Ethan stopped talking when he realized what he was saying. "Damnit Whitney!"

Whitney laughed, placing her hand against his chest, giving it a pat. "I'm sorry, Ethan, but you put yourself in your own trap. I didn't make you say any of those things."

"Yeah but you asked me that question?" Ethan groaned, running a hand through his dark, brown hair. "Why are you always picking on me all the time?"

"You make it so easy," Whitney said, hearing the song end, and looking towards her husband and Theresa. "Now… go ask the girl you're in love with to dance, Ethan."

"I don't--- wait, what?" Ethan asked as his eyes bugged out. "I don't like Theresa like that."

"Yeah right, Ethan, and I'm not pregnant."

Ethan slid off of the stool and kissed Whitney's cheek. "I'll go ask her to dance but don't be expecting wedding bells, Whitney Russell."

"Oh, I've been expecting wedding bells for a very long time when I met you at the Seascape when you were out to dinner with Gwen seven years ago, Ethan."

Laughing softly, Ethan walked towards Theresa, and the thought of holding Theresa in his head just brought a smile to his face. As he approached them, he shuffled his feet nervously. Why the hell was he even this nervous? He had no right to be, right?

"Ethan, what are you doing out here, man?" Chad asked, unwrapping his arms out from Theresa's waist, who just looked at Ethan.

"Well, Whitney needs you, and I was kind of wondering if Theresa wouldn't mind sharing a dance with me?" Ethan asked, looking into Theresa's beautiful, brown eyes.

Theresa looked at Ethan while Chad walked away, leaving the two alone. Taking Theresa in his arms, Ethan just stared at her, blinking everyone away out of his sight. Right now, they were the only two in the room.


	2. Secrets finally coming out!

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has always loved Ethan Crane ever since she was a little girl when she would see her mother at the Crane Mansion working

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has always loved Ethan Crane ever since she was a little girl when she would see her mother at the Crane Mansion working. Theresa had even told Ethan how she felt towards him but he had just laughed at her, thinking she thought he was someone else. After avoiding him all summer, Theresa left to New Mexico to begin her studies on the fashion industry. Ethan had moved on with his life. The night before his wedding to Gwen Hotchkiss, he found her in an intimate position with his brother, Nicholas "Foxworth" Crane, which everyone called Fox. It's been years later. What happens when Ethan & Theresa see each other again after Theresa's return to Harmony?

-2-

The way his hands felt around her slender waist, Theresa was kind of relieved to how he was holding her, and she sighed in relief when he stepped closer to her. She felt her breasts being pushed against Ethan's body and she held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go any time soon. Being this close to Ethan Crane – it was something she had always wanted but she also remembered that Ethan had teased her when they were younger when she had kissed him.

Ethan's arms slipped tighter around her and he sighed into the crook of her neck. He realized what an ass he had been to her when she had kissed him. Theresa had been so hurt when he pushed her off of him. His grandfather had told him that he was not to associate with lower class people, who would be Theresa and her family, but he didn't care about that anymore. With Alistair dead and gone he had been making changes in his life.

"You look beautiful tonight," Ethan whispered into her ear, sliding his hand on her hip, and the other hand traveled into her hair, giving her a small smile when he pulled back to look into her eyes.

As she felt her cheeks redden a little bit by his sweet comment, Theresa hid her head in the middle of his chest, and she sighed into his chest. "I… um, thank you, Ethan."

Ethan chuckled against her skin, breathing against her neck. "You're welcome."

After a while, the two had danced through a couple of songs, and they hadn't even noticed Whitney or Chad had actually left the jazz club. Theresa pulled back when the song ended and she looked nervously to her feet. Just being around Ethan, it made her act like a high school girl all over again.

"How about we go for a walk?" Ethan suggested, as he pushed her chin up, and he hoped that she would accept his offer. "We need to talk."

Theresa nodded her head and she knew he was right.

--

The two had been walking around town for a while and they hadn't said a single word to each other. Truth was, the two of them were nervous as to how well the conversation would go or if it would be a completely waste of breath to even begin with. After a while, they were walking down the town of Harmony, and they finally got the urge to stop walking.

"I don't even know what to say," Theresa admitted, as she placed her hands on the pole of the streetlight, swinging around it slightly. "I've been gone for so long that I am clueless to what to say."

Ethan smiled, as he watched her when they stopped walking down the sidewalk, and his gaze fell over Theresa's form, thinking that she was the most breath-taking woman he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"I don't either but I do know that I was a complete ass when you kissed me or when you told me how you felt towards me, Reesie. God… was I an ass or what!" Ethan said, as he walked over to her, placing his hand above hers on the streetlight pole. "I would never ever intentionally hurt you."

Theresa blushed, as she felt Ethan's body press into her side, and she sighed happily. It had been such a long time since she even had a chance to be with him. "I know you didn't but you did, Ethan. I get that we were teenagers and all but you really did hurt my feelings."

Noticing the tears, Ethan sighed, as he cupped her cheek softly, and he kissed away the fallen tears. "God Theresa, I hate seeing you cry. It kills me that I made you cry."

Theresa felt his lips against her face and she sighed when she felt him pull her in close, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he was leaned back against the pole. She had really missed the way it had felt of Ethan's body pressing right into her own body.

"Oh Ethan," Theresa said with a frown, as she placed her hands against his chest, and she looked up into his eyes. "I was really confused of whether or not if I should have come back to Harmony or not. I realize that I made the most honorable choice by being here. After all, you being here and not hating my guts, it makes my choice more valuable."

"I could never hate your guts," Ethan told her, as he slid his hands onto her hips. "Why don't we go ahead and have a nightcap? For old times sake?"

Theresa lifted her head from his chest and she looked up into his eyes. She knew if they did have a sleepover at his place, she would definitely tell him the reason of why she even came back to Harmony, and she wasn't even sure of how he would handle the news. Then again, before she had told him about her feelings or had kissed him, he had always been there for everything in her life.

"Sure," Theresa said, as the two of them walked to the Lopez-Fitzgerald household, hoping that her brothers or sister wouldn't be here.

The last thing she did not need was for them to be harassing Ethan, while she would be packing a small bag with her pajamas and clothes for the next day. Her family loved Ethan, though, especially her mother. Pilar had treated Ethan like another son.

Ethan had been the one to introduce Pilar and Lt. Bennett to each other. He had told her that she needed to move on with her life, and when Sam had moved in town with his son and two daughters after his wife, Grace, had died, there was a definite attraction between Sam and Pilar. They had been dating for ten months and things were pretty serious between each other.

After a while, they approached the Lopez-Fitzgerald household, and Theresa pushed the door open. Her shoulders sagged when she saw her two brothers in the living room, playing some game, and she groaned when their eyes landed on Ethan and her. Watching them press some button on the game to pause it, she turned to him.

"Be nice," Theresa said, as she walked away from Ethan, and then upstairs to her room, disappearing from sight.

"What's going on between you two?" Luis asked, as he watched Ethan sit on the arm of the couch diagonally from where he was sitting with Miguel.

"Nothing. Theresa's just getting a few things since she's spending the night at my house," Ethan said, as he shook his head when he saw the looks from their faces. "Whoa… nothing's going to happen. I am nothing like how Fox used to be."

"Should we be worried?" Miguel asked sarcastically, as he turned to his older brother. "I'd be worried to how he treated our sister last time."

"Hmph, you are right," Luis said, as he placed the video game controller down on the table in front of them, and then turned his head to look at Ethan. "What's going on between you two?" 

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow. "You guys should trust me."

"Last time we did, you made Theresa cry."

"Miguel, I get it, and I feel awful for what I did to Theresa. We are just going to catch up on what's been happening with each other," Ethan explained, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I shouldn't even be explaining myself to you. I mean, after all, Theresa's a grown ass woman."

"She may be growned up but she is still my little sister," Luis fought back, as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "She's very sensitive about her feelings and you know it. All we want is for her to not get hurt again."

"And I understand that, guys, and I promise I am not going to hurt her," Ethan explained, as he turned his head when he heard Theresa clear her voice. "Look, I will give you two a call, but you two need to let your sister grow up."

"Ethan, come on, I'm ready," Theresa said, as she slung her bag over her shoulder, and she turned to look at her brothers'. "For once, will you leave the boys that at are my friends alone?"

Ethan walked over to her and took her bag from her shoulder, slinging it over his shoulder, and he smiled when he saw her blushing.

"Never Theresa, never," came Miguel's and Luis's voices, as the two walked out.

After a while, Miguel finally got the urge to speak up. "You know what? I think that Ethan and her are finally going to give it a shot with each other."

"You think?" Luis chuckled, as he grabbed his control from the table. "It's about damn time those two knuckle heads give it a shot. I am so sick and tired of Theresa getting hurt over and over, especially with her of what happened to her last year. I just hope that Ethan will understand."

"God, I hope so, but we both know how judgmental Ethan Crane can be," Ethan said, as he leaned back against the couch. "Then again, Theresa always made him vulnerable."

Chuckling, Luis nodded with a grin on his face. "At least, Kay and Fancy aren't like that, making us like that."

"Pish posh," Miguel laughed, as he pressed the start button to unfreeze the game. "We are both whipped and we know it, big brother. Just face the music that while we are whipped, we are happy with those two."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Luis said, as he rolled his eyes, and he smirked him. "Now, I am going to beat you once and for all in this game."

--

Theresa came out of the bathroom in a pair of short Victoria Secret boxers and a matching tank top with a zip up gray hoodie, which she left open. The boxers were striped pink, red, and white and the tank top was white, which had red lettering saying 'Victoria's Secret' with pink stitching. Theresa's cheeks pinked a little bit when she saw Ethan's reaction.

"Wow," Ethan grinned, as he handed her a tall glass of milk, and he shook his head in disbelief. "When I thought that things could not get any better, I –"

"Ethan!" Theresa blushed shyly, as she grabbed her bowl of cookies and cream from the table in front of her. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Ethan moved to sit beside her and he smiled. "Oh… just a little flirting with a very beautiful woman."

"Oh goodness gracious!" Theresa laughed, as she took a sip of her milk that she was holding in her hand. "You are incorrigible, Ethan Crane – just incorrigible."

"Yeah, yeah," Ethan said with a bright smile, taking a bite of his ice cream. "I am just trying to get on your good side. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess so," Theresa said with blushing cheeks, really enjoying the way that it felt to be with Ethan.

The thought that they weren't fighting anymore, it only brought a smile to her face, and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe this time around if they would be more than friends this time. The things they could do as a couple only excited her more and more. Then again, she had came here to start a life, and she never thought she would have her best friend back in her life, especially to what had happened last time.

"So, I do have a question for you, Theresa," Ethan began, as he took another spoonful of his ice cream, moaning to the cold taste, and then, he turned his head to look over at her in her piercing, dark, brown eyes "Why did you come back to Harmony? I mean, there has to be more to your story."

Theresa sighed, as she placed her milk and ice cream down on the table. It was now or never. Ethan was her best friend and she thought that he should know the truth about why she returned to Harmony. After all, she didn't want him to overhear her family talking about it, and then to have him lash out at her.

"Well, something happened to be when I was living in Mexico," Theresa explained, as she ran a hand through her long, dark hair, and a sigh left her lips. "You see, I was dating this amazing guy, Carlito, and we were happy, but then something happened."

Ethan listened, knowing whatever it was, it was going to affect him too. He just hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't going to ruin the possibility of Theresa leaving him again. Now that she was back in Harmony, he didn't want to lose the sight of her ever again.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Ethan asked, as he placed his hand on her shoulder softly.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, Ethan, but the thing is his ex girlfriend came back in town, and let's just say that she started trouble for Carlos and I. We were happy but then, he would accuse me of flirting with other guys. Of course, Lysette, his ex, had told him she had seen him."

"So, things began to get really messy between us. Basically, Lysette sabotaged what Carlos and I had worked for three years," Theresa sighed, as she looked at him. "So, here I am, back in Harmony. Oh there's also one more thing that only my family knows."

Ethan raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Ethan, I – I really don't know how to say this, but before I left Mexico, I really wasn't feeling good at all. I mean, I was throwing up all the time, and I really couldn't keep my food down in –"

Ethan's eyes widened in surprise when he realized what was going on. "Oh Theresa, are you pregnant?"

Theresa nodded her head, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "He doesn't know and I don't want him to know. If he did, he would immediately take this child away from me, and I couldn't – would not be able to handle that."

Ethan moved closer, as he wiped away the fallen tears from her face, and he pushed her chin up. "He won't. Why don't you move in with me, Theresa?"

Theresa's eyes widened in shock when heard his suggestion. "Ethan, I couldn't do that. I just came back in told you that I am pregnant and now you feel the need –"

"That's not what I am doing. You're my best friend, and if this guy comes to town looking for you, he will automatically think you are carrying my baby," Ethan whispered, as he pulled her into his lap. "You're my girl – my best friend and you deserve the best. Don't you agree that this child inside of you deserves somewhat of a stable home?"

Knowingly, Theresa knew that he was right, and she ran a hand through her dark hair. "Ethan, I just don't want to burden you with this baby or even – me."

"Don't you know that by know, you don't burden me. You could never do that even if you tried," Ethan explained, as he kissed her temple lightly, and he flashed her a warm smile. "Besides, this house gets pretty lonely with me in it, and I have been meaning to decorate. Maybe, if you are interested, you would like to help me?"

"You are really serious?" Theresa asked in amazement, as she looked up into his eyes. "Are you sure that you want me living here with you?"

"Yes, I am dead serious, and it's not like I have a girlfriend or anything," Ethan told her, as he looked into her eyes with a smile. "I actually haven't dated in a couple of months."

Theresa blushed, as she looked at him with a kind smile on her face. Maybe Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald actually had a chance with the handsome Ethan Crane. He had been nothing but supportive to her and he had apologized from the way he had treated her when they had last seen each other. It hadn't been a good time in both of their lives, as she had finally got the chance to let her feelings be known to him.

"And why not?" Theresa asked, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I mean, there isn't wrong with you, right? You don't have some mental or physical disease, do you?"

Ethan laughed, as he shook his head. "No way! I am perfectly healthy, Reesie. Where you come up with these sayings, I will never ever know."

Theresa flashed him a grin, as she slid in the spot beside him on the couch. "I never thought we would ever be talking ever again, Ethan, and I really appreciate you helping me with this. Once I find a house, I won't bother you financially, Ethan. You know how I hate bugging you all the time."

"But I want to take care of you forever," Ethan frowned, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and he looked at her. "I don't want you to be working."

Theresa laughed, as she poked him in the chest. "You are crazy, Ethan, but you are only going to get sick and tired of my pregnant ass."

"No, I won't, and besides, you have a fine ass I must say," Ethan said with a little wink, as he looked over at her with a mischievous grin upon his handsome face.

"Oh my goodness!" Theresa groaned, as she let her head fall back against the couch. "You are still the same guy I knew a couple years ago."

Ethan flashed her a grin and he pushed a couple strands of hair behind her ear. "I might be but you still tolerated me and that only means you will continue to do the same thing, Ethan Crane. I swear, I don't understand how your mother and father handled you when you were growing up."

"Well, they did love me," Ethan grinned, as he looked down at her, and then down to her flat stomach. "So, if you don't mind me nosy and all, how far along are you?"

"Oh, not that far, actually," Theresa said with a smile on her face. "I am only five weeks along. To be honest, I thought the morning sickness would be really bad, but it's been pretty calm since I've been back here in Harmony. I am just relieved that I am here. I don't intend on going back to Mexico."

"Well, if there is anything, and I mean anything that you need, just come to me. I plan on taking care of you," Ethan told Theresa and he stroked her cheek gently with a smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you so much, Ethan," Theresa said, as she laid her head upon his shoulder, and she knew that things would be okay for her.


End file.
